


Chrysalis|蛹

by Bactriana



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Kids, M/M, Older me
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bactriana/pseuds/Bactriana
Summary: 2019万圣节贺文，A'中心，微量闺蜜组暗示，微微微量A'M暗示。
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Abbas Sofian
Kudos: 1





	Chrysalis|蛹

**Author's Note:**

> 2019万圣节贺文，A'中心，微量闺蜜组暗示，微微微量A'M暗示。

阿巴斯独自走在路上。

十月底的镇子上已经飘了雪，路灯和两侧房屋里的光都是模模糊糊的橙色，就好像把手电筒伸进没掏干净的万圣节南瓜，照出来瓜皮里丝丝缕缕垂下来的南瓜瓤。

阿巴斯家没有万圣节南瓜。自从两年前那件事之后，他的好朋友阿泰尔就拒绝邀请他去他那里刻南瓜了。他还记得那个时候，阿泰尔拿着一把水果刀，要把瓜蒂旋下来。

“刀刃太薄了，这样不行！”

“你就帮我扶着，我要动刀了！”

最终结果是，那把水果刀断在了南瓜里。还得是阿泰尔的养父，那个留胡子的老家伙，用锤子和螺丝刀才把南瓜打开。

里面几乎已经空了。当阿巴斯带着塑料手套，把里面的瓜瓤瓜籽掏出来的时候，就像是捞出一把滑溜溜的鸡肠子，上面还坠着一截亮闪闪的水果刀片。

那样好像也不错。阿巴斯自嘲地想着。第二年的时候，他问母亲要了几个钱，去市场上搬了个小一点的南瓜。但当他满怀希望地将南瓜打开，却发现里面黑乎乎的，用灯一照，没有橙色的瓜瓤，只有白白的蛆虫。

母亲见后脸色大变，连忙叫他把那个南瓜扔掉。她以为那预示着她的病情在来年里继续恶化。而事实上，无论病情恶化与否，她一直都无力负担。果然，今年的这个时候，她已经卧病在床，连站起来的力气都没有了。于是，当阿巴斯轻手轻脚地踩着凳子，从柜橱里取下那个落灰的塑料篮子的时候，她并没有阻拦。

孩子想玩就玩去吧。艾哈迈德还在的那会儿就喜欢这么说，然后再往那个篮子里塞两块彩色纸包的水果糖。她知道自己的日子早就能扳着手指倒着数了，但小家伙毕竟还年轻。

阿巴斯原本寻思着去找邻家的孩子们。在那件事之前，他好像还没有那么不合群。阿泰尔是他的第一个好朋友，也是第一个愿意在他开垃圾玩笑的时候接茬的蠢蛋。那时候，只要他们两个混在孩子堆里，就好像漩涡中心一块小小的真空，别的孩子，比如阿塞夫家的马利克和卡达尔哥俩，比如老拉尔夫家的小拉尔夫，就算围上来，也不知道他俩在说什么，笑什么。看见阿泰尔笑，卡达尔就跟着笑，然后照例被他那小大人模样的兄长锤锤脑壳。

“你净听他说，世上有没有魔鬼是他说了算吗？”

“那该听谁的？”

“有可能有，有可能没有，反正他说的不算！”

他们议论的时候，阿巴斯就在一旁安静地瞅着，听着。他知道被议论的通常都是阿泰尔，有的人喜欢他，羡慕他，有的人嫉妒他，但只有他，阿巴斯·索菲安，才是最幸运的那一个。他没有距离，他是在阿泰尔被围观议论的时候可以无条件站在他旁边而不需发话的唯一一个。

他们都知道他是阿泰尔的朋友。

唯一一个朋友。

然而一切都在两年前的那个夜里溃散了。

那天是个周末，他照例去阿泰尔家吃晚饭，然后在他家过夜。他意识到阿泰尔的表情不那么自然，以为是他遇到了什么麻烦。但阿泰尔只是抓着他的手，把他拉到自己的房间，盘起腿坐在床上，郑重其事地给他讲了一个故事。

至于内容，不管是不是真的，都让他不知该作何反应。

他的父亲，艾哈迈德，酒后肇事撞死了阿泰尔的父亲乌玛，由于不堪愧疚，又因恐惧不愿去警局自首，遂在某天晚上找到阿泰尔，在他面前饮弹自尽。

脑子在那一瞬间空白了。

哦，原来我有个杀人犯父亲。

哦，原来我的父亲原本应该是他的仇人。

原来你从一开始就知道。

那么，你为什么不告诉我呢？

阿巴斯记得自己问出了这个问题，但又好像没有。那天晚上他把脑袋搁在枕头上，每当迷迷糊糊想要睡着，这个问题就忽然冒出来，像一张蛛网糊在他脸上，挥之不去。

你为什么不告诉我呢？

我们不是朋友吗？

阿泰尔，我们不是朋友吗？

你恨我吗，怕伤害到我吗？

你不是说，我是你唯一的朋友吗？

他忽然间明白了那些大人们，以及别的孩子们，看他的那种奇怪的眼神。“这是杀人犯的儿子”，阿泰尔知道，他们知道，所有人从一开始都知道，他的父亲杀了人，为了逃避神圣的法律自裁而死，他深爱着的母亲固然也知道，但没有人说话，只有他，只有阿巴斯·索菲安，这个所有人眼中的可怜孩子，被灌了麻药一样蒙在鼓里。

连阿泰尔也怜悯着他。

但你为什么，不肯告诉我呢？

他不愿相信，他不相信自己跟阿泰尔之间也有那种仰起头才能看见的距离。于是他在第二天挑了一个有很多人在场的机会，用一种同样郑重的语气向他询问，是真的吗，你骗我了吗，你想让我蒙羞吗？

他确实想要一个回答，他想听阿泰尔说，没有，这是事实，你确实是杀人犯的儿子，但与你做朋友是我自己的选择。

但是没有。

“是的。”阿泰尔说，“我说谎了。”

这一回，在阳光底下，他彻底看清楚了。阿泰尔明明跟他一边高，却像是站在台阶上，从上往下，朝他伸出一只手。

你看，我了解你的难处，我不会揭穿你，我们可以接着做朋友。

但真相不是早就人尽皆知的吗？

那时候他终于意识到，原来能与阿泰尔玩到一起只是他自己的幻觉。阿巴斯并不特别，在阿泰尔眼里，他也和其他那些孩子们一样，只配在台阶下面抬头仰视。那些所谓的友谊，不过是对于可怜虫的施舍而已。其他人对他不加疏远，也不过是看在阿泰尔的份儿上而已。

唯一一个自甘情愿被蒙在鼓里的人啊，真是要把脸丢进地缝里。

从那之后，他再也没和那群孩子一起玩儿过。现在他提着讨糖果的篮子，没有正经的节日扮相，也没有嬉笑的节日气氛。他走过了一扇又一扇亮着暖橙色灯光的窗户，一户又一户堆着万圣节南瓜的家门，走上去，抬起手，又在敲门之前把手撤回来。他听见不远处孩子们的尖叫声，脑海中立刻从声音勾勒出每一个人的脸。

他想迈开腿跑着追上去，结果没跑几步就停了下来。

我何必呢？他掸掸外套上的雪花，透明的小冰晶一察觉到危险，就迅速逃回空气中，钻进面料里，一点水痕都没有留下。

他们敲开房门的时候，会有人问一句，为什么阿巴斯没有来吗？

年纪最小的卡达尔，会不会抓着阿泰尔的袖子问他，你那个会讲笑话的好朋友哪去了？

他不知道，他好几次抬起腿想要追上去，有过路的大人看见，或者有人突然推开窗户想叫住他，他就立马扭开脸，哪怕差点绊倒也不停下，低着头快步向前走开。就这样反反复复，终于还是见到了那群人影。如果这时候从临街的窗户向外看，将会看到一群穿着万圣节服装、披着床单、带着鬼脸面具的孩子，以及在他们身后远远缀着的一个落单的小影子。有那么一瞬间，阿巴斯想鼓起勇气追上去。哪怕能和他们待一个晚上也好啊！然后他看见打开的房门，门前的台阶上洒下来橙红色的光，就一下子怔在原地。

那楼梯上、房门里，走出来的不正是阿泰尔吗？带着那种他无比熟悉的笑，说，我不会揭穿你，我们还可以接着做朋友。

施舍，怜悯！

那就是他能讨来的糖果，别人的篮子里装着各式各样彩色的小方块、小圆粒，他却只有白白胖胖的蛆虫。

但他又能怎么办呢？

别的孩子受了委屈，可以找母亲哭诉，可他的母亲如今重病卧床，他连关照都来不及，又怎么能因为这种琐事去打扰她的宁静？或许成绩好的孩子还会去找老师哭诉，但不巧的是，他的老师正是阿泰尔的养父。别的大人更不行，他们都知道他是杀人犯的儿子，以后没准儿也是酒鬼、毒贩、瘾君子，连路上见到都要绕着走，绝不会理解他心里那点不值一提的委屈。

他只能悄悄藏起来哭。他知道一个地方，在镇子边上的树林里，只有他知道的小角落。在一棵巨大的树墩后面，蜷起身子抹掉眼泪，再把袖子和衣服上的鼻涕擦干净。

可不能让他们看见了。他对着手心朝自己笑笑，咧开嘴舔了舔嘴唇。

今年的万圣节没有糖果，但他收到了别的好东西。

他捧起篮子，里面的东西碰在塑料上，哗啦哗啦地响。

那是一个怪人送给他的。在他往镇外走的路上，他遇到了一个穿白袍子、束着宽腰带，衣服连着兜帽却故意不往头顶扣的成年人。他不是没见过在万圣节和孩子们一起化装出行的大人，但那个人和他一样，孤零零的一个人，手里也拎着一个空空的篮子，乍一看竟与他的有几分像。

“我还以为小家伙们都有人关照呢。”他看着阿巴斯，忽然低声笑起来。

阿巴斯奇怪地望着来者。他想起那个关于魔鬼在万圣节夜里出没的传闻，以及阿泰尔不留情面的指控。

“胡说，这世上哪来的魔鬼？”

马利克，阿塞夫家的长子，就直截了当地反驳他说：“你怎么知道世上有没有魔鬼？”

也许自己面前的这个就是呢。阿巴斯想着，却没有往后缩。

那个人在他面前蹲下来，到和他一边高的位置，揉了揉他落满雪花的头发。

“我虽然没有糖果，但我的东西比他们的都有意思，你想不想看一看？”

没等阿巴斯回答，他就从怀里摸出几颗褐色的椭圆物体，上面一道道环形的沟壑，像是蛆虫身上的螺纹，却又有微妙的区别。

“你把它们放到温暖的地方，它们会给你惊喜的。”

阿巴斯盯着这个人的脸。虽然从来没有见过，却意外的一点也不陌生。他把那些东西塞进阿巴斯的手心，然后满怀期待地等着他。

“这是什么？”阿巴斯问。

“蛹，有些人愿意把它们炸了吃，但是我不喜欢。”

“我也不喜欢。”

阿巴斯将信将疑地把那几颗蛹放进篮子里。硬硬的，泛着奇异的光泽。

那个人也有一双深色的眼睛，令阿巴斯想起自己过世的父亲，却又带着他说不出来的差别，像久在寒冬凝结出的冰芯，穿过层层虚情假意的包围从深处透出来。

现在他把那些蛹从篮子里取出来，在落了一层雪的地面上一颗颗摆好。这是他两年来第一次收到别人的礼物而不觉难堪。也许他应该抱着那个人狠狠地哭上一场，为了一切在他这个年纪本应该被合理消解的痛苦。

更奇怪的是，他居然觉得那个人也同他一样，需要一个可以拥抱着肆意哭泣的机会。

不是说了吗，要放在温暖的地方。

那个人的声音忽然响起来。

他头也不回地扑进那个人怀里，失声痛哭起来。

他隐约意识到那个人也与他一样眼含热泪。

* * *

阿巴斯把蛹放在家里的壁炉上面

——那是家里最温暖的地方。他没敢告诉母亲，只是悄悄地关照着那些有点恶心的小东西。终于有一天，他一早起来的时候，见到壁炉上的蛹不见了，取而代之的是几只灰乎乎的大蛾子。他非但没有失望，反倒惊喜地拍起手来。那些蛾子毫不了解他的热情，只兀自在屋子里转着圈。

阿巴斯找来一个玻璃瓶，把蛾子捉来，一只只装进去，还往里放了些不知道人家吃不吃的菜叶。没过几天，蛾子不飞了，安安静静趴在瓶子底下，连翅膀都懒得动一下。阿巴斯左思右想，最终还是犹豫着打开了瓶盖。

蛾子迟缓地动了动，然后颤巍巍地展开翅膀，扑了两下，跌跌撞撞地飞离瓶口而去。

阿巴斯张大了眼睛，那些蛾子一会儿绕着房顶盘旋，一会儿停在墙壁上静止，彼时正值深夜，壁炉里的火还烧着，蛾子们在之前搁蛹的地方停了一会儿，然后一只接一只冲进炉火，再也不见踪影了。


End file.
